Recently, as electronic parts become high sensitive, smaller and lighter, a mobile communication terminal is getting more downsized, and the function of the mobile communication terminal is getting various according to the needs of consumers. In addition to a calling function of the mobile communication terminal, a game function, an Internet retrieving function, an e-mail receiving and transmitting function, payment-settling function, etc. become generalized. In addition, the mobile communication terminal (camera phone), additionally having a camera function shooting a shape of an object with an equipped camera lens and an image transmitting function transmitting the shape of the object shot by the camera to computers or others' mobile communication terminals, becomes commercialized.
However, since the shot photo has only image information, the conventional camera phone is limited to play a role of showing a user the image information or showing others only the shot photo by transmitting the image information to their mobile communication terminals or computers.